ROLLBOTS
by botgal
Summary: A story based on two things I love in the cartoon and movie universe. Rollbots and WALL-E. Spin x Penny centric, maybe a little Pounder and Cables too. Hope you enjoy, no flames, or you'll suffer the same fate Vertex did in episode 26.
1. Rollbots and Spiderbots

Hey ya'll, it's me! This show is the reason my pen name is what it is. I LOVE Rollbots almost as much as I love holix! I seem to really love mystical and robotic shows and comics. This will be the first Rollbots fanfiction in the history of . Hope ya like it! Now, I don't own Rollbots ('cause if I _did_ I wouldn't have had season 1 end with a cliff-hanger like that) It belongs to MCM and YTV. Let's roll!

Long ago, before this time, Rollbots and spider-bots lived together in harmony. The Rollbots had their own city among all of the spider-bot's territory, a city which they called 'Furipo Ketai' or Flip City. Now overtime, the planet's resources began to die out, along with the plant life which sustained them all. So in order to preserve the lives of all the 'bots, they built a giant space craft that would take them away from Irutubo, which was the name they had given to their planet. Only one tribe stayed behind while all of the others went into space, the Zasubin. They were deeply connected to the planet, especially the city where they all came together and connected to the place they had all built when the city was just beginning. They called it 'o do willte' or, the Hub.

The Zushin believed that, instead of trying to run away from their problems, they should try to face them and clean up Irutubo so it would be suitable to live on again. So, when all of the spider-bots and Rollbots left on the ship, the Zushin stayed behind and tried their best to clean up the planet by utilizing their special abilities. Their abilities were special and more different than any other 'bots because of their powers of telekenesis and energy pulsations. These abilities were powered by pure radiation which would, to most 'bots, be fatal. Unfortunately, the Zushin's efforts were scrapped as Irutubo's unstable nature began taking its toll.

It began wearing down their numbers until they were down to almost nothing. So much that they were forced to store away some of their own remaining numbers in order to assure that they would still be on-line for the future.

Eventually, most all of the still-activated Zushin were taken off-line by the planet's unpredictable power storms, sand hurricanes, and power surges that occasionally struck the planet. So all of the working Zushin, aside from the cryogenically frozen ones, were destroyed. All but one certain Zushin named Kaiten.

Soooooooooooooooooooooooooo? What did ya' think? I hope ya liked it! So go on! Review, tell your friends, just don't flame it. If you do I'll hunt you down and throw you through a hole in the safety net to the spider-bots below. Hee hee, have fun!


	2. Kaiten

Kaiten was a very hardworking 'bot and loved his job; especially when his pet fangbot, Piki, came along to keep him company. He loved doing his job and he did it well. He used his telekenetic ablilities to gather materials and hold them in place so he could use energy pulsations to heat and seal it all together. He also used similar steps to incinerate garbage so it wouldn't be in the way of his work. After each day's work was done he looked around in all of the piles of leftover junk to see what he could find. He incinerated what was useless, and kept what could be useful or looked interesting to put it away in his home later. He found everything from old but functioning bot-mods, to bot-balls and spare pieces of armor. In fact, his searches were what gave him his bot-mods: the boomstick and skiv boots.

He had the same routine going every day: wake up, get a solar power energy charge (the Hub had a limited amount of energy so he charged there sparingly, and even then only when he just needed a power top-up), feed Piki, do some repair/clean up, look for items for his collection, go home, watch an old data disk from his collection, and finally fall into recharge in his pod to start the whole thing over again the next day. He dedn't mind his routine, although he did somethimes break from it in order to take a couple of laps around his home-made race course to see if he had gotten any faster. If there was one thing he loved as much as his job and Piki, it was rolling. He just loved the sensation of wind rushing by and blowing in your face, knowing that you're in total control of every movement; that was what he loved.

Despite all of this, some days he felt lonely. Even though he had Piki, he just felt like he needed, something else. Oh he knew about the Zushin that were kept cryogenically frozen to protect the next generation, and knew how to release them from their slumber, he just felt that he needed to wait. No, he knew he needed to wait. He just had to wait until he felt it was the right time to release the others, and when that time came, he would be among others, many others.

Still, that knowledge didn't keep him from feeling lonely, or from occasionally stopping by the room where they were frozen with Piki. Just so he could sit there and watch them slumber peacefully until they were re-awakened. Kaiten didn't think he was anything special, he was just doing what he was supposed to. But little did he know, he was someday going to become one of the most important 'bots in all of Flip City's history. 


	3. A 'Bot and his Fangbot

Hey ya'll! Me again! Here's the next chapter. This is where the story actually starts. Hope you enjoy! I don't own Rollbots it is owned by MCM, who I must say is doing an excellent job so far and I can't wait until the second season. Enjoy!

That day Kaiten had decided to get some of the garbage out of the way. He did this by using his telekenetic powers to compress the garbage into cubes, then incinerated them using his energy orbs. Meanwhile, Piki just sat there next to Kaiten's work-box and watched the fireworks while listening to the music Kaiten had recorded on his comm. After what seemed like hours Kaiten was finally finished for the day. He clicked the button on his comm. to pause the music and called to Piki.

"Here Piki, here boy! * whistle*" Piki raised his head and stuck out his tounge. He ran to his master so quickly that one would think his life depended on obeying his master's call. "Come on boy, let's see what we'll find today." So they set off towards the pile of garbage that hadn't been incinerated, and began searching through it. Piki soon came out with a box full of CPU chips, while Kaiten popped out with some red armor that was exactly his make and model. Kaiten put both items away in his workbox, and he and Piki started their way home.

Kaiten's home wasn't all that much to look at, it was just a medium-sized room attached to the outside of the Hub. If he actually wanted to get into the Hub, he'd have to go outside and go around to the front entrance. Kaiten opened the door and walked right in, turning on the lights as he did so. The room lit up to reveal the rotating shelves that Kaiten used to store his ever-growing collection. He grabbed Piki's food dish and filled it with thumbtacks for his dinner.

"Piki, dinner!" Kaiten yelled for his fangbot. Piki wasted no time and, in one bound, was next to his dish and master and started eating. While his fangbot was enjoying dinner, Kaiten was moving about his shelves, putting everything away in its proper place. After he was done with that, he let Piki outside for his evening romp while he cleaned the dust out of his workbox. He stopped for a minute to stare at the sky, the dense clouds were moving apart, leaving a crystal clear view of the starry night sky. This was a rare sight on Irutubo, as the clouds usually only moved apart during the day. With the unstable conditions on Irutubo, even that was an irregular sight, so Kaiten enjoyed these small glimpses of the vast space beyond his home as much as he could.

He stood there and stared at the stars until he was interrupted by a beeping sound heard only by his audio receptors. He opened his optics wide as long lines of code flashed before them. To anyone else it would just look like a bunch of random data, but he could actually read Zasubin had a special connection to the city and it often sent him messages like this one to warn him or tell him about what was going on. This one said '_Warning, power storm approaching! Take cover immediately!'_

"Uh oh" Kaiten said as he looked over the horizon and saw a giant, ominous wall of sand and static approaching. Kaiten banged what was left out of his workbox and yelled to Piki. "Piki, get inside!" he yelled to his precious pet. Piki, sensing the danger, bolted for the door and got inside with perfect timing as the wall of sand and power hit the door. They both stood there quietly for a minute as they calmed down from that harrowing ordeal.

"Well Piki, what say we watch a data disk, "how's that sound boy?" Kaiten asked in-between pants. Piki barked in response as if to say yes. So Kaiten grabbed a lugnut and data disk, popping the latter into the computer and pressing play; eating the former as the movie went on. They sat there in silence for a few hours until it came to Kaiten's favourite part. It was when the two main characters, a blue boy and a silvery girl, held hands in the park. At that part Kaiten always felt his hands unconciously entwine themselves to try and get the feeling. He moved his hand and, never taking his eyes from the screen, pressed the rec. button on his comm., turning it back off then the song had ended.

When the movie ended he turned off the computer and headed to his recharge pod. Piki followed to get in his own dog bed tight next to his master's, rising on his hind legs and turning off the lights on his way. Kaiten lay down and plugged into his pod, turned to his fang-bot, and said, "Goodnight Piki, see you in the morning," before falling into a deep recharge.

Hey everyone, here's a little fact for you all. Kaiten is the danuga translation for Spin, Zasubin is the translation for Zushin, Irutubo is the translation for Earth, and Piki is the translation for Pikea. You can find an english to danuga translator on the official Rollbots site. So, how do ya like it so far? I'll move the story along as soon as I can. It'll get better as it goes on, trust me. I'm trying to keep this Rollbots history based until my little ending. Hope you're enjoying so far. Remember: review, tell your friends, no flames. Gotta go, peace!


	4. The New 'Bot

Hello! Here's the next chappie! I'm introducing two new characters by this point. Anaia a.k.a. Amaya and Peni a.k.a. Penny. Interesting fact for you all. An Amaya is an open source web browser editor from W3C, used to push leading-edge ideas in browser design. Also, vertex is a leading international Buisness Process Outsourcer and Customer Management Outsourcing buisness with clients in private and public sectors. This may explain why MCM named Vertex what he is. I'll be giving a little more trivia like this as my story goes on. Now, since everyone knows that I own nothing, on with the story!

Kaiten woke up and moaned as a small beeping sound could be heard. That sound was emitted every time his power levels got low. He stumbled out of his recharge pod with Piki close behind. After bumping into the doorway and a shelf he got outside and managed to climb on top of his home. He opened a compartment on his wrist that made solar panels unfold and point at the bright sunlight that was beaming down. Kaiten and Piki waited as a continuous beeping sound was made as Kaiten charged. As soon as he was all charged Kaiten was standing and ready to go. He folded up the panels and stored them back in their compartment

Just as he was about to hop down from his place, he looked to the right and saw a little spider-bot, barely bigger than his palm. Kaiten smiled and put the little thing in his hand. "Anaia, there you are. I was worried about you when the power surge hit. I'm glad you're okay." Anaia was the last spider-bot on the planet and had quickly become Kaiten's friend, most likely because Kaiten gave him food when he let him in at night.

Anai jumped on Kaiten's shoulder and clung there as the red 'bot swung down from the roof and landed squarely on the floor. Kaiten grabbed his workbox as Anaia jumped on the floor. Kaiten sighed and stepped out the door, only to accidentally step on Anaia. Kaiten made a noise of surprise and yelled, "oh no! before kneeling down to look at the crushed spider-bot sadly, only for Anaia to spring back to it's original shape. Kaiten sighed with relief and held out a hand so Anaia could climb on his shoulder. He then rolled on out the door with Piki close behind.

Kaiten stopped for a moment at a large fissure in the ground. Anaia and Piki kept a safe distance away, as the fissure was a massive source of Kaiten's radiation. Kaiten put his hands on the ground next to the fissure as his red frame began to glow a faint green. He stopped after a few moments and rolled off again with Piki following and Anaia on Piki's back.

Kaiten quickly busied himself with fixing a section of the trax that had been rotting away for quite some time now. He pulled some metal together and welded it in place with his boomstick. He found a lot of interesting bot-mods while he was cutting metal for the repair. He even found a small titanium box containing a ring with a quartz gem embedded in it, he put this carefully on top of the 'mods right next to a fancy cup he had found. He had just gotten to his break when he was startled by Piki barking. "What's wrong boy?" he asked as he rounded the corner to where his pet was. Kaiten found his fangbot barking at a big metal box.

He quickly whipped out his boomstick and used the lazer blade to cut the box open. Inside he found a small, delicate-looking green plant. Of course he had never seen a plant before, but he knew by some spark of data that it was important. He carefully used his hands to scoop it out with the dirt around it, then carried it gently and put it in the cup he had found earlier. When the day was done he rolled off for home with his pets. He had just finished putting everything away when he heard Piki barking from outside.

He quickly rushed back outside and saw Piki barking at a small red dot on the ground. Piki pawed at it and whined when it started to move. The fangbot chased after it at full speed. "Piki, wait! Come back!" Kaiten shouted as he chased after his normally loyal pet. Kaiten chased Piki, completely oblivious of the circle of red dots that were quickly closing in. He caught up to Piki as soon as the dot had finally stopped moving. "Piki! Bad dog! Why did you run off like that!" he scolded. His words were quickly cut short as he looked up and saw a ball of flames headed towards them. Kaiten quickly grabbed his dog and created a small force-field to protect them both.

He only let it down once he was sure that the danger had passed. He turned to Piki and said, "That, was, close!" His pet nodded in agreement as they felt the burned rock and metal cooling beneath them from its sudden heating. Kaiten looked up and realized what had almost fried them, it was a giant ship. Kaiten and Piki ducked behind one of the ship's boosters as a hatch at the bottom of the ship opened up. A large scanner popped out and scanned the surrounding area with a blue beam of light. Luckily it didn't notice Kaiten and Piki as it did its quick and thorough search.

Once that was done, a big mechanical arm came out of it and placed a white pod on the ground. Kaiten and Piki watched on curiously as Kaiten cautiously crept from his hiding place. He quickly ducked behind another booster as the arm made another move. The arm pressed a code onto the pod and it split in half where there was a black and silver ball. The ball opned up to reveal that it was not a ball, but a beautiful silver and black female 'bot!

Well, there 'ya go! That's how Spin's ancestor first saw Penny's ancestor. Hope you all liked it. I just don't want to get flamed. Either way, tell your friend, review, no flames, love you all, I'm off, see ya 'round, peace.


	5. Getting acquainted

Sorry this took so long. I have a lot of stories that I'm writing and I have to kind of rotate through them to keep them all updated. I'm under so much pressure! * Waaaaah! * starts crying T-T. * sniffle * anyways I won't keep you waiting. Just wanna' give a big thanks to MissBatty for being my first favouriter for this story! * clapping audience noises * On with the story!

Spin stared at the beautiful 'bot. Her armor was glistening silver and black, her eyelashes were long and smooth, and her eyes, oh, her eyes, her eyes were the exact same color as Kaiten's; soft, marine blue. She turned and aimed a beam of blue light at the ground next to her. It made a few small beeping noises, and made a slightly louder one at the end.

She walked away and did this at multiple other spots. Kaiten and Piki moved so she wouldn't see them. Kaiten heard a whirring noise and turned to see that the engines were starting up again. Kaiten created another force field and waited until the rocket left. He looked back up at the 'bot and watched her as she looked up at the disappearing ship.

When it was gone, she smiled and rolled around happily. Kaiten watched her from his hiding spot. Thanks to his razor-sharp vision, he caught every graceful move, and even a few non-graceful ones. She looked beautiful the way her armor shone under the sun. Piki accidentally moved a small rock and her peaceful face suddenly turned serious as her hand shot a small energy ball out of a blue thing on her hand. "Who's there!" she shouted in an angry yet, strangely beautiful voice. Neither Kaiten or Piki made themselves known so she just put her weapon away and walked off.

"Hmm. Beautiful girl, bad temper." Kaiten said as he looked at Piki. His fangbot nodded its head in agreement. "Well, maybe It was just a bad first impression. I think I'll just have to try again." With that, he walked off to find her.

When he found her she was scanning more objects with that blue light. Every time it was the same thing. Nothing happened except she just moved on to a different spot. He followed her around, always keeping out of sight. Even though he wasn't a bad guy, he felt kind of like he was stalking her. He looked around a pile of garbage and saw Anaia on top of a small pile, looking at her interestedly. Kaiten looked at the spider, shook his head, and motioned for him to go over to him.

The spider ignored him and started scuttling towards the female 'bot. Kaiten covered his eyes and waited for the blast. She did indeed blast the tiny arachnid and Piki looked on sadly at the smoking crater that was Anaia. Only for him to scuttle out a few moments later and shake the dust off of its legs. The 'bot's eyes widened as she put away her weapon and held out her hand to the tiny creature. Anaia scuttled up her arm and explored it, making her giggle. Kaiten had to give a little laugh too and as soon as he did, she had shot some more energy bolts at him. He nimbly dodged every shot and stopped in front of her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down! I'm not gonna' shoot at you!" Kaiten yelled as he put his hands up in front of him. Penny retracted her weapon and observed him for a moment.

"Who are you?" she asked Even when she looked serious, Kaiten still thought she was beautiful. Anaia scuttled down her arm and looked excitedly at Kaiten. Kaiten held out his hand and the little spider jumped on it. Before he could answer she scanned him with the same blue light she had been using on all of the other things. It made him timgle for a few seconds and when it did the same thing it had been doing before, she shook her head and walked away. Kaiten looked at her retreating form and shook his head.

"Looks like we've got our work cut out for us boy" he said to Piki. His fangbot nodded and made an agreeing noise.

Later that day...

She was still rolling around and scanning things. Kaiten went about his buisness so as not to annoy her. He was working on repairing the bazaar when he looked down the steps and saw her. "Hey!" he shouted down. She merely looked up at him and gave him a slight wave. Kaiten heard Piki barking and looked up, only to see his fangbot and Anaia running away from a shower of metal pipes. "Piki, not again!" he cried exhasparatedly. He jumped up and opened his boomstick. The female 'bot watched with interest as he easily flipped through the raining metal and cut it to pieces before it could crush his pet and tiny friend.

He looked down at her and she turned away hurriedly and went on scanning things. Kaiten merely shrugged and went on with his work.

Later on that night he was rolling home and saw her scanning still. He thought about asking if she wanted to come and stay with him for the night when he saw her just go under a building's overhang and go into stasis there. He thought of an idea as he looked down and saw two shining blue stones at his feet.

She woke up the next morning and saw a statue that looked a lot like her, with shimmering blue stones that looked like her eyes. She shook her head and walked off to do her job. Kaiten, who had been hiding behind a wall sighed and kicked at a pile of old pipes, which collapsed and fell on Piki and Anaia. Kaiten hurriedly sliced the pipes and got them out.

The 'bot was scanning more things and seemed to get more annoyed as she couldn't find what she was searching for. She happened to walk by a big hole in the ground and saw that strange red 'bot she'd seen all day rolling around in there with his fangbot on the side lines.

Her eyes widened as he was going faster than any 'bot she had ever seen in her life. He stopped in front of his robotic dog and looked at a stopwatch. "Alright, new record!" he shouted happily. She smiled as she looked down, but her smile disappeared when she heard a loud creaking noise. She turned around only to see a giant metal pole falling too fast for her to blast it. Just before she was crushed, Kaiten ran and pushed her out of the way, dodging it himself. The pole crashed on a gas tank, which exploded and created a gigantic bonire.

They stood next to each other and watched the giant fire as Piki and Anaia edged closer to looked over at her and saw that she looked slightly disappointed as she stared into the growing flames. "What do you do here?" she asked suddenly.

"Hnh?"

"What is it that you do? I thought that there wasn't anyone left here."

"Oh, well, I do this!" he fiddled with some things and quickly repaired a beam on a building. She laughed quietly which made him smile a bit. Piki loked up at Anaia and rolled his optics. "So why are you here? You're the first real 'bot I've seen in, well, a long time."

"I'm sorry that's classified information." she said in a military fashion. "What's you name by the way?" she asked as she slowly turned towards him.

"My name? Kaiten." he said rather proudly.

"Kaiten." she mused.

"What's yours?" he asked a bit eagerly.

"Peni" she said, smiling. They both laughed a bit until they heard a beeping noise. "What's that?" Peni said looking around. The city had sent him a message and it sent him a message that said _Power surge imminent, take cover immediately!_

"Oh no. Peni, listen, I don't have time to explain but we have to get out of here!" he said as he tried to grab her hand.

Peni pulled her hand back and said, "Hey, what's the meaning of this, what're you playing at?" Seeing as how she wouldn't listen Kaiten just grabbed Piki and waited, and sure enough, a power surge struck and created a sandstorm. "Kaiten! Kaiten, where are you? Help!" Peni yelled as she tried to find the red 'bot through all of the sand.

"I'm right here! Don't worry, I'm gonna take us someplace to get out of the storm!" kaiten yelled as he grabbed Peni's hand. So, with all three of them linked together (Kaiten, Peni, and Piki) Kaiten led them all to his home.

Well, hope ya liked it. You would not believe how much pressure I'm under to get these stories updated. Well, at least I'm having fun! So review and tell your friends! Oh, and someone else write Rollbots fanfic, I'm tired of mine being the only one on the web! See ya!


	6. Inviting A Girl

Hello! Sorry it took so long to update. I've been busy with my other 'fics. I promise I'm going to finish this! Either way, I just wanted to thank the anonymous reader who reviewed for my latest chapter! Anyways, here's some trivia I picked up while snooping around the web.

The Triads are an actual crime group that reside in japan. They are one of the groups that do most of what little crime happens in japan. Also, here's something I picked up from the 1889 website. Spin's original design was actually supposed to be blue! And Penny was supposed to be pink! PINK! Apparently Spin was switched to red because the creators were thinking too much of Sonic the Hedgehog, and they switched Penny due to toy reasons.

Anyways, enough with the random ranting, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Spin opened the door and pulled them all in before closing it again. Penny coughed a few times to get the sand out of her mouth, and was surprised when she opened her eyes. Spin had turned on the strings of lights to reveal his collection of things. She gazed in awe at the rows upon rows of shelves. Meanwhile, in a corner, Piki was spitting Anaia out of his mouth where he had been keeping the small spider so it wouldn't be blown off his back. The spider shook the fangbot slobber off of its armor and gave a small, yet slightly reluctant, screech of thanks.

Peni walked by the shelves and took in all of the things around her. Even where she lived, she had never seen such an impressive collection of technology; and that's saying something considering the tenuzai projects that were going on back home. Penny was looking at some items on a shelf when Kaiten walked up to her with a small metal top. He spun it in the center of his palm and then handed it to her. Peni spun it the same way he did while he went off to find something else. She spun it faster and faster until the stick broke off of the main part. She quickly put it on a shelf and hoped that he wouldn't notice.

He then brought up a light orb which he used his radiation powers to make it glow. He handed it to her and she used her 'mod, Kaiten now recodnised it as a healing glove now that he saw it up close, to make it glow too. She put it on another shelf as he brought up a cube with different color squares all over it.

"It's a puzzle cube. You twist it around and try to get all of the same colors to one side. I've been trying to solve that thing forever." Kaiten explained as he let her see it. He came back with a data disk, only to find that she had completely solved it in that short time. "Wha'! How did you do that! I've been trying to solve that thing for giga-cycles!" He yelled as he took it from her hand.

Peni looked at him curiously as Anaia and Piki watched from a corner, apparently amused by their owner's attempts to impress this strange girl. Kaiten placed the disk in the player and waited a second before it started playing.

"Hmmm. Don't think I've ever seen this one before." Peni murmured as she watched the disk. Piki and Anaia looked at each other and each did a small, animal smile. They got something, and then popped in front of the two 'bots. They then began their own goofy representation of the dancing the 'bots were doing on screen. They both laughed at the crazy antics of the animals. Peni happened to look over her shoulder and saw a blaster on the shelf next to her. "What's this?" she asked as she picked it up.

"Be careful with that. That is a highly effective photon lazer. It can blast anything within a mile of it. It also has a super-sensitive trigger, so you have to be extra mindful when handling it." Kaiten advised.

"Wow, sounds powerful." Peni said as she carefully examined the device. She was pointing it at the wall when Piki accidentally bumped into her and made the laser set off. It ricocheted off the wall and hit Kaiten, knocking him against the wall. "Kaiten!" Peni yelled as she put the 'mod down and ran to him. The beam had hit his shoulder armor and made a big dent in it. He gingergly touched the hot metal and winced with pain. "Are you alright?" Peni asked with concern. "Here, let me..."

"It's okay, I've got it." Kaiten stood up and wobbled to one of his shelves. He bumped his shoulder on a corner and cringed with his eyes closed. Peni had a concerned look on her face as Piki whined in concern for his master. Anaia simply looked at him from atop the fang-bot with his big, red eyes. Kaiten rotated through the shelves until he found the one he was looking for. He pulled the old armor off and took the new piece off the shelf. He attached the new shoulder plate and rotated it for a moment to make sure it was working. "See, I'm fine." he said cheerfully as he winked at Peni.

"That's a relief. I am a kazari you know, I could have fixed that" she said, trying to hide the relieved look on her face.

"Yeah... but I'm not exactly the type of 'bot you would normally see in a healing bay." Kaiten said as he finished testing out his newly armored shoulder.

"What's this?" Peni asked as she pulled a small silver device off of a shelf. She opened the top and flicked it, and caused a small flame to activate. Kaiten stared as her face as she looked into the flame. The small light illuminated her silvery face and her saphire blue eyes, and made her look enchanting. Neither of them noticed as the romantic part started playing from the movie. Piki and Anaia noticed though, and they looked at each other with calm faces.

Kaiten suddenly thought of something and smiled. "Wait here, I'll be right back." he said as he zoomed to another shelf. Peni noticed the movie's change and walked up to it. She did another scan with her healing glove and stared at the screen with her beautiful eyes. She turned around to see where Kaiten had gone and saw him searching through his collection when he got hit on the head with a metal ball. She giggled a bit and then turned back to the screen and flicked the lighter back on. She falt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Kaiten with his hands behind his back. "Check this out" he said as he brought the plant he had found out from behind him.

"Oooh" Peni said as she scanned it with her healing glove. Suddenly the light turned green and her eyes widened. Numerous signs flashed before her eyes. DNA codes, numbers, cellular patterns, and coordinates. She dropped the lighter on the ground and it went out. Piki whined from his corner and Anaia hissed at this reaction. Suddenly, a small tractor beam drew the plant into a small compartment in her side and she completely retracted into a ball. Kaiten stood there for a minute, stunned, and trying to figure out what the heck just happened. He snapped out of his momentary shock and tried to wake her.

"Peni! Peni are you alright! Peni! PENI!" he shouted. Pikea joined in with this by emitting a long, wolfish howl from his throat.

Well, hope ya' liked it, it was a lot of work trying to figure out the appropriate reactions. I've gotta go to bed soon, so I'll get to working on the next chappie first thing in the morning. Have a good night. Night!


	7. Rescue and Space Travel

Hey everybody! I'm sorry this took longer than expected, I wasn't able to work on it this morning like I had hoped, so I'm just working on it now. Hope you like what I'm writing, and sorry it's taken me so long to write it. Hope you like this next chapter, enjoy!

Kaiten carefully used his telekenesis to lift Peni's non-moving form onto the top of his home. "Who knows, maybe she ran out of energy. She could be on solar power." Kaiten had reasoned. He placed her gently on a spot where she wouldn't roll off the top by accident. He waited for a few minutes, but nothing happened. He kept on waiting, and waiting for hours on end. He kept on staring at the green flashing symbol on her side. He had a strange feeling that the symbol had something to do with it.

He looked out onto the horizon and saw the clouds of a power storm coming. He sighed and went inside for a moment. He stayed out in the storm with Peni. He has closed Piki and Anaia inside since he didn't want his best friends to get wet. He knew the two, and the fact that they would stay outside if he didn't come home during a storm like that, they had done it once too. He kept himself and Peni safe and dry under a small force-field. The field was struck by a power bolt and he had to struggle to keep it online. Later on, he pulled a barrel off of her that he had used to keep more sand off of her. He himself had woken up under a small sand dune.

Later that same day, he thought that he might try jump-starting her with his own energy. He pulled some jumper cables out of his sub-space compartment and attached them to himself, but when he tried attaching the other ends to Peni, it shot an electric jolt through the lines and sent him flying backwards. Since he couldn't do anything to wake her up, he thought that he might as well take her around the town. He let Piki and Anaia out and they roller off.

Kaiten had Piki carry Peni around on his back since he didn't want to use up all of his radiation energy. Piki could let a 'bot ride on his back if he wanted, he had let Kaiten do it a lot as a bot-tot, and still could. Kaiten took them to all of his favourite places to go when he didn't have anything to do, which wasn't very often. THey went first to get some food, which was surprisingly fresh after so many years.

THen they went to the stadium where Kaiten showed off his botball moves, then hitting hiself on the head when he missed the ball. Next, he took Peni to the Hub, so they could see the elders since Kaiten hadn't checked on them in a long time. THey were the same as they had always been as long as Kaiten could remember, frozen in their deep sleep. He also took them on a ride on the polluted and sludgy river. Anaia looked at Piki and made a high pitched gagging noise when a piece of sludge almost hit him. Piki was also disgusted by the foul conditions of the enviroment around the city, and he was a fangbot.

Finally, Kaiten took them to the place in the city where you could see the sunset the best. Believe it or not, the pollution actually made the sunsets look beautiful. The hazy sky slowly turning all different shades of purple, red, and orange. Kaiten took out his boomstick and made an inscription on the pole that Anaia was clinging to. He wrote 'Kaiten + Peni 4ever' on the pole, then drew a heart around the words. He looked sadly at the balled up female 'bot next to him, wishing that he could hold her hand like the two 'bots had in the movie.

That night Kaiten sat in front of his portable screen that he had set up on the roof. He had won the game 8,000 times now and he looked at Peni, and sighed in dissapointment.

The next day...

Kaiten finished packing up his workbox and looked at Peni, whom he left on the roof. He looked at his fangbot and spiderbot and gave them both a serious look.

"Alright you two, listen up. I want you to keep an eye on her, and tell me if anything happens, okay?" He asked the two. They responded by giving an understanding bark and screech. Knowing that they would take care of her, he rolled off to do his much neglected job. That day, Kaiten did his work in silence, without all of his usual spunk. He had finally met the first 'bot in a long time, and now she couldn't even talk to him. He took out the lighter from his chest compartment and flicked it on.

He stared at the flame for who knows how long until it blew out for some reason. He looked at it curiously and turned when he heard Piki barking in the distance. His pet was running to him at a furious speed and skidded to a halt when he was near enough.

"What's wrong boy?" Kaiten asked hurriedly. Piki barked in the direction of home and when Kaiten saw why his pet had come running, he curled up and rolled off as fast as he could. The ship had come back, and the only reason he could think of why it was back was to take Peni back. He saw that he was right when he saw a giant robot arm grab her and bring her into a hole on the ship. He rolled down one of the trax he had repaired weeks before and stopped when he realised the two animals were following.

"No you two, you can't come with me! Listen the most important thing you two can do right now is stay here on Irutubo and guard the elders. Can you do that for me?" THey both made sounds of nderstanding and Kaiten rolled up to the ship and started climbing the emergency ladder. He was halfway up when the ship took off. Kaiten clung to the ladder with all his might and didn't let go even when he hit a sattelite when they finally broke through the planet's atmosphere. He was so stunned by the event that he let go of the ship and started to drift off into space. He realised that if he floated off, he would never be able to get back home or save Peni, so he used his skiv boots to launch himself at the ladder with a quick burst of energy.

He stared with wide eyes at the wonders of space, like how Irutubo looked from this far away. He climbed up the ladder to the window and saw Peni in a gray metal container. He saw what looked like other containers containing other 'bots, but all he cared about was Peni. He looked at her happily before taking in the other sights around him.

He looked below him and saw Irutubo's moon, pure white and full of deep craters. He looked up in awe and took in how close he was to the sun. He watched fascinated by the volcanoes and solar flares. He opened up his solar panels and charged up in a few seconds because of how close he was. He didn't know how long it would be until he got back home and would be able to charge again, so he might as well get what he could. He held up his hand and ran it through the rings of a strange planet he had never even heard of and watched as the glowing bits of matter gently passed by his outstretched hand.

It took a while for Kaiten to process the fact that he was leaving his galaxy as he looked back at the swirling vortex of stars and planets that was where his home was. He looked ahead and saw something massive behind two clouds of space dust. The dust parted to reveal a colossal space ship.

Well, there ya' have it, the next chapter. Hope you all liked it. Gotta' go, bye. 


	8. Arriving on the akuzuion

Hullo again! I'm really getting into this story. I've got all sorts of ideas for where this is going. I'd just like to thank 'spinmaster' and 'kamen rider fan' for reviewing my chapters so far. Thank you for that. Now since MCM created the genius show and I don't own WALL-E either, let's go!

Kaiten stared as he slightly hovered above the ship with his hands gripping the bars as their ship approached the larger one. He looked at the colossal ship's side and saw the name 'Akuzuion' emblazened on its' side. He loosened his grip a bit, and that was probably the reason that he fell off the side of the smaller ship when the artificial gravity turned on once they were inside and the doors closed the ship from the space outside. He fell on a small platform and shook his head to clear the static lacing his vision.

He watched with fascination as the machinery around the ship began activating and beginning the procedures of opening the ship and accounting to protocol. Kaiten was in the middle of watching these procedures when a line of code flashed in front of his vision. This was exactly like the ones he sometimes got back home, except it wasn't the usual warning about power surges or sandstorm.

"Ship 1889 has returned to port, activating scanning procedures now. What does that mean?" Kaiten asked himself after he read the message out loud. He saw the gray containers come out of the ship and saw Peni in her's. He was about to reach for her when a robotic arm blocked him and grabbed her before putting her on a platform on the ground. "And I thought this was gonna' be easy." Kaiten mumbled. He saw the robotic arm grab another 'bot and that gave him an idea. He placed himself on top of the next 'bot and the arm grabbed him before placing him on the ground next to the last 'bot it picked up.

He curled up into a ball in order to blend in, so he didn't see the small group of 'bots walk in through the door. There were only four in all. Two of them were baiba, the third was a keizatuzua office administrator, and the fourth was a very young Keizatuzua, he looked barely older than a bot-tot.

"I still don't see why we're doing this. We're keizatuzua, not baiba." The young 'bot said.

"We're doing this because it is important tha you learn how the other parts work, so you can protect them when the time comes." The older 'bot answered back rather pompously.

"Okay. But I still think it's a baiba's job" he muttered the last part to himself.

"Stop, stop, stoooop!" the older keizatuzua yelled as he threw his arms out to block the other 'bots. Kaiten didn't understand this, until a white line appeared on the ground in front of them and he said, "Okaaay, go!" They walked up to the line of 'bots and the young 'bot stepped forward. He pressed a button on the side of his visor and looked Peni up and down.

"16 percent contamination" he said as he stepped back. The older keizatuzua bent down and used an electronic brush in his hands to scrub her a bit, then the Haibu used some cleaning equipment to clean a bit more thoroughly. They did the same thing at the second 'bot, but when they got to Kaiten, the younger 'bot scanned him and got back a step. "Yikes! 100 percent. This one got real dirty." Kaiten took offense from that statement. _He should try staying clean when you have a sandstorm once every couple of days. _Kaiten thought

The older 'bot started brushing, and Kaiten uncurled and backed away. "Hey! Watch it buddy!" He moved back so suddenly that the older 'bot tripped and fell flat on his face, causing the younger, in turn, to laugh.

"Hey!" the older shouted as he noticed Kaiten's dirty footprint on the ground. He made an annoyed growling sound and used his brush to scrub it clean. Kaiten noticed how compulsive this was and lightly scraped his foot on the ground in front of him and made another mark. The 'bot growled again and srubbed it clean, **again**. "Okay! That, right there, is clean, and it will stay clean! Got that **punk!**" He yelled the last part. Kaiten just smiled and wiped his hand on the other's face to make a brown mark there. The 'bot just screeched and began scrubbing as hard as he could to get it off of him. The young one with him started laughing, and the baiba just walked to the next 'bot.

"You're funny" the young bot' said. "My name's Tini, that's Ranuze." he said as he pointed to thw 'bots scrubbing his face behind him.

"Nice to meet ya' Tini, I'm Kaiten." Kaiten replied as he shoot Tini's hand.

"So, what tribe are you from? I don't think I've ever seen you around the trax before." Tini asked.

"Well, I-" but before Kaiten could finish his sentence, another set of doors opened on the other side of the room and Tini rushed over to the baiba. Kaiten didn't see why he had hurried, until he looked at the door for himself. In the doorway was a purple tenuzai, she seemed quite small, even for tenuzai standards. It was what was behind her that made Kaiten take a step back. Now, he had gotten used to Anaia's small size, so he didn't even consider that a spider-bot could even get any bigger, but the one with the tenuzai was enormous, it looked more than four times his size. It was rust brown and had a helmet covering its' head, almost like it was for battle.

"Zutusuiro don'to zi vubai nazutusu do tubiso ezo. Rebuto." The giant spider hissed at the small tenuzai, whom Kaiten could only assume was Rebuto.

"We have to do this because it's our job Veto. If we keep doing this, we don't get in trouble." Rebuto said to the giant spider Kaiten now knew was named Veto. Veto just hissed and followed her as they walked and Rebuto scanned the 'bots. Kaiten moved before she scanned him and she didn't even seem to notice until she was at the next 'bot. She and Veto looked back at the empty space where he was a minute ago. Rebuto narrowed her eyes, then the two shrugged at each other and moved on. Kaiten came out of hiding and watched as they scanned Peni

It seemed like she'd be like all the rest, until a green light started flashing and an alarm sounded.

"Rebuto" Veto started.

"Yes Veto, I know. Come on, let's get her to the captain's quarters." Rebuto said as a big transport came up. They loaded Peni on it and blue laser straps appeared and held her to the back. Rebuto got in the driver's seat and Vett simply followed as she started to drive into the elevator. Kaiten, now just wanting to stay with her, jumped into the elevator at the last nano. Neither Rebuto or Veto seemed to noticeas he landed next to the transport. After the doors closed, Ranuze and Tini were rolling on the line back towards the door, and the two halted while the baiba kept going.

"What's wrong now Ranuze?" Tini asked in an impatient tone.

"Look at that! Do you see what I see!" Ranuze practically yelled as he pointed at the ground. Tini looked and saw the trail of dirt that Kaiten had left when he got in the elevator.

"Yeah, it's a trail of dirt, so what?" Tini asked as he looked at the older keizatuzua.

"Well I can't just leave it there, it looks horrible!" Ranuze cried. He looked back and forth between the line and the dirt trail and did something that Tini thought that he'd never do. He jumped off the line. Ranuze cringed,waiting for something bad to happen, but it didn't. All there was was a second of a loud beeping noise, then nothing.

"That's it? Hm, I thought for sure that there'd be something bigger than that. Ah well." Tini said as he jumped off the line to the same effect. "Well, let's go find the 'bot."

"Not yet, first I want to clean up this, filth." With that, Ranuze was kneeling on the floor and scrubbing as hard as he could to get the dirt out while Tini followed annoyedly behind him.

Well, that's where you meet Reboot, Vett, Tinny, and Lance of the past. I thought that Lance would be a perfect representation of MO, they're both so compulsive. Anyways, tell your friends, and for god's sake, someone else make a Rollbots 'fic! You people are killing me! Bye!


	9. Exploring

Heyo! I'm back! Sorry for not having written for a bit. After this I'm gonna have to get back to my other 'fics, so I won't be able to update this for at least a week or two at the most. Anyways, here's some translation for you. Baiba is the danuga word for Haibu, while keizatuzua and tenuzai are the likewise words for keizatsu and tensai. Yup, I'm just your normal, everyday american otaku. Also, kamer rider fan, I'm sorry, but I've never watched kamen rider before, so I can't really make a crossover for it, sorry. Maybe I'll watch some episodes when I have the chance, I need something else to fill up my otaku time. Now, let's keep the story rolling!

Kaiten looked around the elevator, then looked down at Peni as the two strange 'bots seemed to be murmuring to each other in voices so hushed, that not even Kaiten could hear. He was so distracted that when the cart moved out of the elevator, he didn't go out with it. He realised a moment too late what had happened and rolled out after them.

He stopped as he looked out onto the incoming traffic, closed his eyes, and put one foot into the road. Well, that was all it took. His foot tripped one 'bot up, then one behind him, then in a moment there was already a line backed up.

"Sorry!" He yelled as he rushed forward. He jumped, ducked, and dodged his way through the fast going traffic as the 'bots rolled on their designated lines. He didn't even have time to notice the strange devices on the sides of each 'bot's head. It looked like a combination of an ear-piece, microphone, and hologhraphic eye-screen all in one. He stopped in a square of peace in the traffic and looked around. He saw the transport with Peni on it and clung and jumped from wall to wall to keep up with it.

He chased the transport before stopping at the end of a tunnel to look at his surroundings. It was a, literal, virtual paradise. All the food smells coming from various stands; the giant flashing signs advertising various shops, services and new things soon to be built; and everything was digital so 'bots could just get information from the piece of eyewear they wore. Kaiten was taking this all in when three more pieces of data flashed before his optics.

"What? Trax in need of repair? Oil leak in downtown sector? Crashed zarasubo transport in quartz sector? Why am I getting all of these maintinence messages?" Kaiten asked himself. He was pondering this more when he saw the transport he was following out of the corner of his eye. He tried to catch it, but the transport was already going down a guarded ramp. "Perfect. Guess I'll have to find another way around." Kaiten muttered as he rolled off. He had gotten off one of the main trax and was rolling along when he suddenly swerved out of control. He yelled as he jumped out of rolling mode and jumped on the side of the trax.

He looked at where he was rolling and saw that the whole trax were covered in oil. "This must be that oil leak the messages were telling me about. Well, no use leaving it like this for someone to slip off the trax." With that he got the repair tools he had with him out of his storage compartment and started sealing up the leaking oil pipe. As he was doing this, another 'bot came rolling down the trax. He was so preoccupied that he didn't notice the oil and swerved out of control. He slid off the trax and only just managed to get a grip on the edge with one hand.

"There, that's done. Now to clean up the oil." Kaiten said as he stood up and put his tools away.

"Help!" Kaiten turned at the sound and jumped over the oil to see the 'bot who had fallen off the trax.

"Grab my hand!" Kaiten shouted as he held his out.

"I can't, my other hand doesn't work!" the strange 'bot yelled back. Just as he was about to slip, Kaiten got out his boomstick and put it in staff mode. He put it under the 'bot's foot and pried him up and onto the trax. Now that Kaiten could see him up close, he saw why the other 'bot's hand wouldn't work. His hand was crushed and mangled so badly it was hard to believe that he had once called it a hand.

"Wow, that looks like it hurt. How'd that happen?" Kaiten asked as he tried to keep himself from staring.

"Meh. Accident on the job. Not like this hasn't happened before." Kaiten then realized that his other hand had only three fingers and wasn't the same color as the rest of his body which was a dark gray. He also had beady, glowing red eyes and spikes on the bottom of his boots. "I was just on my way to the med-bay to get a replacement so I can get back to work."

"Hold on. I think I may have something that will last you until you can get to the med-bay. Hold on a nano." Kaiten then reached into his storage compartment and pulled out what seemed to be a long, blue hunk of metal. "Hold still, this will pull a bit." Kaiten said as he grabbed the other 'bot's arm. He twisted the dented arm, then pulled it right out of the socket. He then took the blue thing and put it where the arm was. The gray 'bot moved it around a bit to test it out.

"Umm. What exactly is it?" he asked.

"Try activating it." Kaiten said. The 'bot activated it, and was surprised when a red energy grappler formed at the end.

"Whoa. Thanks a bunch kid. The name's Botucubo by the way." Botucubo said as he extended his working hand to shake Kaiten's.

"Kaiten. Nice to meet you." He suddenly got an idea on how to find Peni, whom he had lost in all of the excitement. "Hey, do you think you could clean up this oil while I do something real quick?"

"No problem. I think I may have some cleaning supplies on me." with that, Botucubo started cleaning while Kaiten walked over to a control pannel nearby. He had a theory. If the city could talk to him like it could back home, then maybe he could talk to it. He put his hand on the control pannel and concentrated on Peni's energy signature. He glowed white as he gained information through the city itself. As soon as he started, he ended it when the city told him she was near the transportation monorail.

"Gotcha." he said to himself. He turned to Botucubo, who had just finished cleaning up the last of the oil. "Botucubo, do you know a shortcut to the transportation monorail from here, and fast?" he asked urgently.

"Sure. I do know a way, but it'll take ten kilo-cycles at the least." Kaiten made an irritated noise and looked over the edge of the trax, only to find that the transportation monorail was seven stories beneath them. "I could tell you how to get there with my shortcut if you want." Botucubo offered.

"Huh? Oh, that's okay, I'm just gonna take another shortcut." Kaiten said as he calculated how much power it would take to get there.

"Um, I hate to break it to ya' kid, but there ain't any other shortcut." Botucubo said as Kaiten sat on the edge.

"There is now" he said as he readied himself to do what he was gonna do. "Later. Skiv boots, ON!" With that, his skiv boots shot him over the edge of the trax and plummeting to the platform below.

"You crazy bit-brain!" Botucubo shouted as he put his and on the edge and watched him fall. Kaiten then used his skiv boots to gain power every time he landed on an object on his way down, and finally landed squarely on his destination. "Well, waddaya' know, so that's what the kid was planning." Botucubo said as he looked down, impressed immensly. He then curled up and rolled off to get something to eat. Since Commander Octo had given him the day off to rest and he had a new 'mod for an arm, why shouldn't he relax a bit. So he then rolled off to get some food while, below, Kaiten raced to the monorail and barely jumped on in time.

Well, there's the next chapter. I've got oer my writer's block on my other stories, so now I can continue with those. I'll write on this story again as soon as I update my other stories. Please review. 


	10. Captain's Quarters

I have the dreaded writer's block for my other stories again, so I'm doing this one again since it helps me to clear my mind. It helps that there's already a planned out plot to this since I've gone over it so many times in my head. Now, enough with the rant, I own nothing, here's the next chappie.

Kaiten jumped down from platform to platform and finally landed right next to the transportation monorail and hopped into the last car just as it was pulling out of the boarding station. Luckily for him, he was also in the same car as Peni, so it seemed that luck was on his side for once. As they passed through what was seemingly the shopping district, he heard an announcement via the ship's intercoms, and a few seconds before that via the city's messages.

_Attention aukuzion passengers_ the ship's announcer called after he had read the announcement _Try blue, it's the new red._ The passengers seemed to have seen this announcement on their head-sets and they pressed buttons on the sides of their head-sets that took any armor they had on them that was red, and turned it blue with a hologram system. Kaiten looked down at his own dusty red armor and it didn't change a bit. He shook off his thoughts and looked next to him.

The only thing standing between him and Peni was another 'bot between them. It was a female 'bot, clearly keizatuzua by the symbols on her legs. She had red horns and eyes the same color and her body was completely silver except for the heels of her boots, which were red like her horns. He could see the keizatuzua siren and badge sticking slightly out of compartments on her arms, though he didn't see any 'bot-mods if she had any. She kept on changing positions as she was apparently talking to someone via her head-piece. He had seen her red horns, heels, and lipstick turn from fiery red, to ice blue when they passed through the fashion district.

"I'm telling you, every holo-date I've been on so far has been a virtual disaster!" she said as she spoke to the person.

"What about the last one you went out with Nanukuzu? Umm, what'shisname, he seemed pretty nice from what I read about him on his profile." he heard the 'bot on the other end of the line say as he tried to pass behind the one next to him. This failed when she leaned back and blocked his path yet again.

"Who, Pubaze? Please, if he was any more into himself you wouldn't even be able to see his face! I'm serious, if I could just find one guy that isn't so self-centered-" Nanukuzu ranted on and on until Kaiten couldn't take it, he had to get to Peni, **NOW**! He reached over and tapped the keizatuzua on the shoulder.

"Miss, um, miss?" he said as he tapped her on the shoulder. He didn't mean to, but when his hand brushed her head-set, some of the radiation slipped from his hand to the device and short-circuted it.

"Hey! What in the-!" Nanukuzu yelled as her tiny electronic system fizzed out. Her eyes widened as her vision burred for a moment before refocusing on the city around her. Her eyes widened as the monorail blurred the industrious city around her. She started a bit when Kaiten popped in front of her.

"Excuse me, um, miss, Nanukuzu?" Kaiten started as he wave his hand in front of her.

"Umm, who are you?" she asked, surprised that he knew her name.

"My name's Kaiten." he said for what seemed to be one of the first times he'd said it, when indeed it was since he had only introduced himself a few times so far. "Umm, could I please get by?" he asked as he pointed to Peni and tried to show where he wanted to go.

"What? Oh! Oh, oh, sure, go ahead." Nanukuzu said as she moved back so he could get by. He thanked her and hopped onto the transport as the monorail stopped. Rebuto sped off without her or Veto realizing that Kaiten was clinging to the vehicle. Nanukuzu stepped off the monorail and looked out onto the lido-deck. "What! I didn't know we had a pool!" she cried out as she saw the city as if for the first time.

Meanwhile, Kaiten was still clinging to the transport with Peni on it, mildly surprised that the two driving it hadn't noticed his presence on their vehicle. It seemed to drive automatically on a directed line, giving the strange duo time to whisper to each other. Kaiten was still trying to hear what they were saying when the vehicle slowed gently to a stop. He looked up and saw they had stopped next to a desk with both a nizen and another spider-bot. They merely looked up at them and nodded. Kaiten waved at them as they passed by. The spider waved back and went back to what it was doing. It paused for a moment, before looking at its claw and repeating the motion.

Kaiten looked at the city below them as the glass elevator rose higher and higher, until it finally reached the top. The doors whooshed open and the transport slid smoothly into the room. WHen they entered he jumped off silently and stood in the shadows as he saw THE biggest spider he had seen so far. He had majestic silver armor and big ruby red eyes with spikes lining the top of his head. The trio in the room whispered to each other for a few moments, Kaiten heard something about A113, then Rebuto and Veto stepped back and saluted before exiting the room.

The big spider wandered over to where Kaiten was and Kaiten backed away slowly, then fell to the lower level when a hole opened up beneath him. The spider stuck his head down the hole and talked in a slow, deliberate voice.

"Captain, you are needed in the main room" then he pulled himself back up. Kaiten looked around the room and took in what he saw with widened eyes. The whole room was made of polished, smooth chrome. It was lined with elegant furniture, and what he recodnised as a small model of Irutubo on a desk. Next to him, he saw a sleeping form under a brown canvas. Just then, a beeping alarm went off and when the form sleepily tried to turn it off, it accidentally pressed a button on Kaiten's arm and caused the music Kaiten had recorded on it earlier to play, LOUDLY.

"All hands report!" the figure yelled as they started awake. Kaiten pressed the button on his comm. to stop the music and hid as the 'bot got off of their recharge platform and stood up. Kaiten recodnized her, as it was a female, to be a nizen, and a very imposing one at that. Her fierce amber eyes looked intimidating, even though bleary, and her lavended armor plating shone like the chrome in the room. Kaiten backed away from her and into the elevator, where she got in without noticing him and pressed the button to take her up to the main room.

When they got up to the floor, Kaiten slipped by her without her even noticing. Well, he wasn't sure if she even would notice anyways since she was so tired. The giant spider approached her and attempted to speak as she grabbed a canister of hot oil.

"Captain..." he began.

"Mm. Put it on the next data report." she mumbled. The doors opened and a group of 'bots walked in. The first was a keizatuzua, he was big, blue, and obviously tough looking. He had two sields on his arms and was at least three times as big as Kaiten himself. The next one was a tenuzai, he was white with silver optics and matching goggles. The third was a zobosubi, and the only female of the group. She was as big as the keizatuzua and had only one hand, as the other was replaced by a fire nozzle. The fourth and final 'bot was a zurasubo, he was as big as the other two. He was rust brown and obviously sporting a lot of heavy equipment in the carrier on his back.

"Morning everyone." the zarasubo said as he stretched out his servos.

"Ah, good morning Commander Ocuto" the tenuzai said as he grabbed a canister of oil for himself "Good morning to you two, Captain Poanudero, Chief Kabure, how are you both?" The keizatuzua and zobosubi just grunted and both set their hands on the same canister of oil.

"Hey, back off Poanudero, that's my canister, I got it first!" the zobosubi who was apparently Kabure said to Poandero.

"It's an oil canister, there's plenty more of them." Poanudero said without loosening his grip on the canister.

"Yeah, so why don't YOU get another one?" the two bickered back and forth, neither relenting in grip. Kaiten shook his head, amazed that two 'bots could get in such a heated argument over a simple canister of oil. Of course, he had always had all the food in the city to himself, so what did he know about these kinds of things? They continued to go at it until Captain Aria intervened.

"That's enough, the both of you. Now stop acting like two spoiled bot-tots who can't share, instead of the leaders of your tribes!" Aria said as she thrust another canister of oil at the two. Poanudero took it grudgingly as Kaitan watched in amazement. These 'bots were the tribe leaders? He had only seen past pictures of the old leaders, but none of the past leaders had ever been so big.

"Captain, you need to-" Verutetsu started before he was cut off.

"Protocol Verutetsu, first thing's first." the tenuzai said as he held up his hand. Kaiten picked up the faintest of aggravated hisses coming from the giant spider, and he could hear the drop of a single metal shaving from 20 miles away during a windstorm. Still, the spider retained his high posture and remained silent. The tribe leaders walked up to respective panels while the captain stood back and barked out quotes.

"Gateso, atmospheric pressure?"

"Unchanged" the tenuzai responded.

"Poanudero, speed limits and prison block numbers?"

"Unchanged ma'am" he responded.

"Kabure, smoke alarm functions and automatic dousing system?"

"Still functioning and ready to work" she responded.

"Commander Ocuto, how is the development of the new housing blocks coming along?" the Captain asked as she examined the screens in front of her.

"They're coming along just as plannes, _though I wish it weren't._" he whispered the last bit to himself so only Kaiten with his super-sensitive hearing could pick it up. Verutetsu, sensing a lull in the conversation, tried once again to cut into the conversation.

"Captain, I-" but he was interrupted yet again when she was shocked out of her early-morning stupor by the time on the screen.

"Twelve-thirty! Oh, why didn't anyone wake me sooner for the mornign announcements?" she rushed around to the camera near a keyboard in the room and turned on the camera. "Honestly, it's the one thing I have to do on this ship." she mumbled. She smiled to herself as she turned a dial and the light turned from late afternoon to morning in an instant. She turned on the camera and her face turned from serious to friendly in an instant. "Good afternoon Aukuzion passengers, this is your Captain Aria speaking. Let me see here, it is now th 7010th anniversary of our ten year cruise in space. Let us take a moment to appreciate what our forefathers did to get us where we are, a flourishing society in a comfortable enviroment for all. Now for our, erm" she stopped when she saw the flashing green button on the control panel. "Erm, what is that, that flshing light for? Verutetsu, wha-?" she was cut off before she could say any more.

"Captain, as I have been trying to say, one of the scouts has returned with a positive sample." the spider said as he walked deliberately to the smaller 'bots.

"Positive? But, none of the scouts ever come back positive, do they?" Ocuto asked as he turned to Poanudero and Kabure who both shrugged. For the first time they all looked at the transport in the center of the room. Kaiten sliently swung up to the ceiling from his hiding spot under the control panel. Verutetsu noticed the slight movement and looked, but thankfully he had other matters to attend to and shook off his suspicions to return to buisness. Kaiten quietly breathed a sigh of relief and got himself on top of a beam in the ceiling.

Verutetsu walked up to Penny on his stilted legs and pressed a few buttons. He pushed on her upstream port with the blunt curve of his claw and stepped back. Kaiten's eyes widened when what he had tried to do over the course of a few days was done in a nano. Peni was awake.


	11. Busted

Hello all! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've been super busy! And, to respond to the anonymous review, it's supposed to be like WALL-E, that's what I wanted it to be like. Anyways, here's the next chapter from where we left off! Enjoy!

Peni blinked a few times before getting off the back of the transport and standing at attention before the tribe leaders. "Kazari scout Peni reporting." she said stiffly as she saluted. Kaiten smiled despite himself and almost slipped he was so happy. His foot softly hit a rafter beneath him and he swung to another one to avoid being noticed. Verutetsu looked up at the sound, and then back down when he saw nothing.

The Captain looked at the control panel across from her and saw something she hadn't seen before. There were two green buttons, one blue, the other green and flashing. She hesitated for a moment, then slowly reached forward and pushed the green button. An alarm sounded and metal covers whooshed over the windows, blocking view from outside the office. Kabure backed into Pounudero, accidentally brushing her hand against his. She glared at him and smacked his hand, making him glare back.

A big holo-screen formed over one of the blocked windows with a strange symbol flashing on it. After the symbol disappeared, a strange-looking 'bot appeared on the screen. Peni didn't say anything, but he looked a bit like Kaiten.

"Hello tribe leaders, this is Sir Zaasu, if you are seeing this holo-vid., that means one of your ever-persevering scouts has brought back a positive sample of ongoing photosynthesis. You know what that means, but if you don't, it plainly means you and your passengers can all go home!"

"Home? Does he mean, **home** home?" Ocuto asked as he shot a questioning glance at Gateso. The tenuzai merely shrugged, this was one thing he had no idea what it was about.

"Now that Irutubo has been returned to a life-sustaining atmosphere suitable for life, we will be able to begin procedures for operation 'Recolonize'." While all of this was going on, Kaiten had gotten to the floor and was creeping in the shadows. He was just looking for a suitable hiding place when a motorized arm shoved an octavo into his hands. All eyes in the room turned in that direction, but Kaiten had already jumped up to the ceiling. He ever-so-carefully used his telekinesis to lower the device to the Captain who took it rather doubtfully.

"Simply follow the instructions installed into the device in your hands to begin the operation. In short form, all you need to do is place the plant your scout has bought to you into the ship's holo-detector, and your ship will successfully navigate you home. It's really quite simple.

"Now, due to the effects of lighter gravity from being aboard, you may have experienced some slight loss of speed capability. But don't worry, a few laps around the ship's racing track will get you back to normal in no time!"

"We have a racing course?" Kabure asked Poanudero. He mere shrugged back and turned his attention back to the holo-screen.

"If you have any questions further concerning the procedure, just consult your operations manual. Farewell, I wish you a safe journey home, and we all hope to see you back very soon." The same strange symbol flashed across the screen, and the vid. ceased. The captain looked at the octavo for a while since they had long been replaced by the holo-screens they used now. She blew the dust off a bit of writing on it that read 'Operations Manual: Top Secret'.

"Erm, Manuel, commence procedures." Aria said to the octavo. When nothing happened, she looked at it strangely. "Manuel?" Verutetsu sighed softly and walked up to the Captain. He used his claw to press a small button on the device to activate it. "Oh, thank you Verutetsu. Now, let's see what it says here." she said as the other tribe leaders gathered 'round. Meanwhile, Peni just stood there silently at attention. Kaiten dropped down silently next to her and tapped her shoulder.

"Peni? Peni!" he whispered as he tried to get her attention.

"Not now Kaiten" she whispered back and brushed his hand away. In a moment she realized what she had just said and turned back to him quickly. "Kaiten! What the sprockets are you doing here!"

"I was just-"

"Never mind that now, you have to hide before they see you." she interrupted.

"Now, let's open her up and get to that plant." they heard Gateso say to the captain.

"Hide now!" she said frantically as she tried to get Kaiten under the control panel.

"Hmm, voice command, 'confirm acquisition'" Captain Aria said aloud. _CONFIRM acquisition_ a voice said from nowhere. Kaiten and Peni watched as a module came down from the ceiling and scanned the room with a green light. It stopped and flashed when it got to Peni. A robotic arm came from the same spot in the ceiling and clamped onto Peni's sides, holding her in place. Kaiten watched from his cover, hoping nothing would happen to her. Another machine came down from the ceiling and shoved itself in front of the captain's face. _Voice authorization required._

"Erm" the captain stated in suspicion. _'Erm' accepted. _The computer voice repeated her voice and retracted back to where it came from. A small machine came down from the same place and pressed a few small buttons over the side panel where Peni had put the plant before. The leaders, Verutetsu, and Kaiten all watched in suspense, but when the compartment slid open, it was empty! The plant was nowhere to be found!

"What? But I, it was just!" Peni said as she felt around the compartment. Commander Ocuto frowned and looked back at the octavo in the captain's hands.

"Look back in that thing, maybe we missed a step or something." he suggested as he took the octavo from her grasp. Meanwhile, Peni was looking frantically for the plant.

"I don't understand, where could it have... Kaiten!" she whispered to herself. She turned to said rollbot and whisper-yelled at him. "Kaiten! What did you do!" She opened the compartment he had in his side, then scanned the area around him.

"Peni, what are you looking for?" Kaiten asked as he watched her frantic search.

"The plant! I can't find it!" she said as she scanned the ground with her healing glove. Kaiten thought for a moment, then grabbed his head when a splitting headache seared across his processor.

"Aagh! Okay, this is getting weird." he murmured to himself as the message flashed across his screen. _Do you wish to apply scanner filter?_ "Filter? What filter?" _The filter is given to the zasubin to help them search for important items such as this. Please give filter pass-code._ "Okay, filter, what could the filter word be?" Kaiten asked himself. "Maybe, Kaiten?" A red light flashed his screen, so he guessed no. He thought long and hard about the word, and almost face palmed it was so obvious. "Plant" he stated plainly, and a green flash went in his field of vision. He smiled to himself and felt around the room with his built-in scanner.

It was somewhere nearby, but he couldn't tell plainly where. He was so occupied he didn't notice when Poanudero started talking a bit louder. "Well, let's scan her again just to make sure." Peni heard, and she raced back to her spot and stood at attention. She was exactly the same, but her eyes were laced with worry. Verutetsu scanned the inside of the compartment with the same kind of green light used earlier.

"She contains no specimen. Perhaps a faulty memory is to blame." Verutstsu said after the scan was complete.

"So then... We're not going back." Captain Aria said slowly.

"Negative Captain"

"Well, false alarm!" she said cheerfully as she switched the ocatvo off. _False alarm._ The windows snapped open and light from the outside flooded the room. "Must be a defective memory chip, send her to the med-bay for a full series of diagnostics." she said, turning to the other tribe leaders. Peni' face fell and then quickly turned to anger, though that was only for a fleeting second.

"By the way, tell Koto that when he's done with her to come up for our meeting" Poanudero said as Veto and Rebuto entered the room and used a tractor beam to load Peni back onto the transport from earlier.

"Also, make sure to tell Koto to prepare an appointment. I'm going down ther later to.. Oh dear!" she shouted this last part because when she looked away from the other leaders and where Peni was a moment ago, she saw Kaiten standing there scanning the ground with his eyes. He turned around and froze in place as all eyes in the room stared at him. He noticed Verutetsu's narrow especially thin. To try and break the awkward moment he slowly walked forward and gingerly shook the captain's hand, careful to be polite.

"Umm, I'm Kaiten" he almost whispered as he let go. Captain Aria looked down at her hand and saw some of the dirt on his hand had smudged onto hers as he shook it.

"Also have, Kaiten, cleaned, he's filthy" she said to the supidero and tenuzai. They nodded and motioned for him to get on. He did, and waved slightly back as they drove off. The small meeting dispersed as they went off on their own.

As they passed the receptionist's desk again, the spider-bot at the front waved at him, and he waved back. He looked at Peni, but she just glared back. Instead of talking like he had hoped, they traveled in silence the whole way to the med-bay.


	12. Medbreak

"I wonder who that weird 'bot was. He didn't look like he belonged to any of the tribes I've seen before" Kabure said to Poanudero as they rolled down the trax.

"I don't know. Though, he did look a bit like that one 'bot from the holo-vid. I wonder if we'll see him again."

Meanwhile, Gateso and Ocuto were outside a lugnut stand, conversing. "So, how goes the new housing units?" Gateso asked as he grabbed a lugnut out of the box.

"Alright, everything's on schedule. Though one of my guys lost an arm." Gateso started at this and swallowed slowly before talking.

"He did? Well, where is he now?"

"Most likely in the med-bay. That's where I sent him. Either that or he's just relaxing somewhere. You know how fast the kazari work."

"That's right. Speaking of the med-bay, who do you suppose that red 'bot was? I don't think he's from any tribe I've seen. He might be Zogenusuba or keizatuzua but I'm not sure."

"Who knows? All I know is, he's not from my tribe."

Back in the captain's quarters, Captain Aria was placing the octavo back on her desk. She was about to brush the dirt off of her hand, but she stopped and instead walked up to the computer and put it into a small storage disk.

Kaiten looked at Peni like he was about to say something, but the glare she gave him convinced him to keep his mouth shut. The transport finally stopped in front of a pair of large glass doors. The doors whooshed open as they approached and closed similarly behind them once they were inside. They were instantly surrounded by a small number of kazari. One of them placed a small red device on Peni, then helped her off the transport and led her away. Kaiten panicked slightly on the inside at being separated, but kept a cool head on the outside.

Another kazari tried to place a device similar to the one they put on Peni on Kaiten's armor, but he moved out of the way at the last second so the device was stuck onto another kazari. With the doctors momentarily distracted, he jumped away and into a deeper part of the healing bay. Just when it looked like he was home-free, he was grabbed from behind by two doctors and thrown into a holding cube. Instead of trying to escape, he took the opportunity to look around. The med-bay was gleaming white, silver, and blue metals.

There were all sorts of 'bots there. Keizatuzua, baiba, zogensuba, every kind you could imagine. He strained his eyes to see around the corner and saw Peni being led into one of the healing rooms.

Inside, Peni was met by Chief Koto, the head of the kazari tribe. "Hello Peni" he greeted familiarly, "I got the med-report from Captain Aria already. Now hop on the table and let's have a look-see shall we?" Peni complied by getting on the table and sitting on the edge. Koto examined her vision, hearing, armor quality, and memory chip, but everything checked out fine. "Hmm, nothing wrong that I can see here. Maybe it's something with your calibration. Wait here, I'll be right back."

"Do I have a choice?" Peni mumbled as he walked away. Ha came back with the device and she went silent once again. Meanwhile, Spin was still examining his immediate area and analyzing the current situation when he was interrupted by another warning from the city.

"Aaargh!_ Prepare med-bay, emergency assistance required._ Emergency assistance? What kind of emergency?" He was aware of a 'bot or two staring at him, but he ignored them. The bustling efficiency of the med-bay came to an abrupt halt when a spider-bot, being held between two other spiders, was dragged into the med-bay screeching and snarling as it kicked and slashed at the two restraining it. The medical workers immediately rushed to the sight and attempted to place the same red medical device on the spider. Kaiten, knowing they were going to need help, placed a hand on one of the energy-walls of the cube, the slight radiation he released causing it to dissipate. Some 'bots around him saw he was out and murmured amongst themselves in surprise.

Kaiten leaped at the spider-bot, kicking it in the head, and distracting it just long enough for the med-bots to stick one of the red devices on it. One of them pressed a big yellow button on it and the spider began relaxing slightly. It had just enough power for one last shot and whapped Kaiten right across the face and sent him flying. He went on right through the glass door of one of the examination rooms. It also just so happened to be the one Peni was in. She gasped when he came flying in and landed right at Chief Koto's feet.

"Kaiten! What the sprockets do you think you're doing?" she yelled. The force of being hit by Kaiten threw Koto off balance and the tool he was holding went flying out of his hand. It hit a control panel on a nearby wall and shorted it out. Within minutes, all the walls of the holding blocks had disintegrated, giving the 'bots inside of them an escape route. They stood there, frozen in shock, but once they realized they were free, the all rushed out at once. One of the bots ran back grabbed Kaiten by the wrist.

"Hey everyone, this is the one who freed us!" A cheer rose from the crowd and Kaiten was swept away in the arms and on the backs of the crowd. In the rush, the play button on Kaiten's com. was pressed and music played loudly as he rushed away.

"Kaiten! Get back here!" Peni rolled after him at top speed, ignoring Koto who was calling after her to come back.


End file.
